First Impressions
by WolfGal56
Summary: With the way they acted around each other, how was Alex supposed to know they weren't dating? {Do not own Soul Eater}


Maka and Soul walked down the hall. Soul was slouching as usual. His black leather jacket showed off his broad shoulders. And his thin black headband held back his white hair showing his blood red eyes. Maka walked next to him. Her hands were clasped behind her back. Her short checkered skirt stopped just at her mid thigh showing off her legs. Her yellow sweater vest was over her green striped tie and white button up. They walked to the Death Room wondering what they had to do now.

"I hope it's another mission," Soul said. "I haven't had a Kishin soul in a week." His mouth began to water at the thought of a red glowing soul. Maka scoffed.

"Yeah, a mission would be nice." she said. She could use a change from their schedule. They finally reached the doors to the Death Room and walked in. Standing by Lord Death was a girl.

"Soul! Maka! How has it been? How's it going?" Lord Death said cheerily. His cartoon like hand waved at them to get closer. As they walked forward they noticed more features of the girl.

She had brown hair and matching eyes. She was taller than Maka and had a slightly bigger bust. She seemed shy with the way she kept her eyes to the floor. Only glancing up to check them. Her clothing style was average. She wore a blue t-shirt with jeans. Soul could tell she would be irritating. He saw two earbuds hanging from her jackets pocket. Her jacket seemed two sizes too big for her frame.

"Hello Lord Death. Was there something you needed?" Maka asked after she bowed. Soul simply nodded towards the girl when she looked towards him.

"Yes! Of course, I need you two to show around our new student! Her name is Alex and is a meister. She transferred here yesterday." Death said. Maka held out a hand to her and smiled.

"Hi! My name is Maka Albarn." The girl shook her hand and smiled.

"I'm Alex."

"That's all for now you two. Just show her around and help her get her school books. See ya'!" They nodded and led Alex out of the room. As they walked down the hall Soul got curious.

"So Alex how old are you?" He asked. He got no response. When he turned his head to her he saw her eyes were closed and she had her earbuds in. He growled.

Maka turned her head to Alex and rose a brow. Soul scoffed and pulled out one of the buds.

"Hey! I was listening to that." Alex whined. Soul scoffed.

"I asked you a question. Are you gonna answer it?" Alex gave a nervous chuckle.

"Can you repeat it?" She asked.

"How old are you?" He asked again.

"Oh, I'm 14." Maka looked shocked.

"You're 14 and that tall already?!" She asked.

"You should see my sister." She chuckled. Soul sighed.

"I'm gonna guess you like music." Maka said. Alex nodded.

"My favorite music is usually upbeat." She said. As they walked they noticed that the two girls had more in common than they originally thought. They both enjoyed a good book and tea. They both loved a cat as a pet. One thing that was strange was that Alex loved creepy things. And loved being scared.

"Yo Soul!" Black*Star called. Soul ran off to join the group while Alex stayed behind with Maka.

"So you two are partners right?" Alex asked. Maka nodded. After they introduced Alex to the group they began to talk. In the corner of Alex's eye she saw something dangling by Maka's head.

"Wait a minute! You have your hair in pigtails!" Alex yelled. This caught everyone's attention.

"Are you telling me you didn't notice that before?!" Almost all of them yelled.

"Well yeah! Wow, you really pull them off." Alex said in awe. Maka chuckled.

"Thanks I guess?" Maka responded.

"Why did you dye three stripes in your hair?" She asked Kid. He then went into a fit.

"We should go. We still have more places to visit." Soul said. Maka nodded in agreement. Alex shrugged and they walked off.

"So Alex, you have any talents?" Alex nodded and smirked.

"Check this out." She went behind Soul and raised her hand. When she walked back to Maka they both looked confused.

"What'd you do?" Maka asked. Alex held up her hand to show a thin black headband. Soul's eyes widened and he patted his head.

"Hey that's mine!" He yelled. Alex gave the her the headband and they played "keep away" with Soul. After he got aggravated enough they gave it back.

"You're really good at that." Maka noted. Suddenly Soul burst out laughing. Maka rose a brow. Alex held up a familiar ribbon between her fingers and smirked. Maka patted her head and noticed she was missing a pig tail. She snatched it back and tied it with a huff. Soul and Alex laughed a bit at this. As they continued walking Alex noticed little things.

Like how the two would constantly argue. Or how if one went to far they'd apologize. Or when Maka stopped to talk to a male classmate Soul would get angry and on edge. Or when Soul was being gawked at, Maka would glare towrds the girls until they stopped.

At the end of the day, you really couldn't blame her. How was she supposed to know they weren't dating?

* * *

><p>Alex walked down the hall with books in her arms. Her earbuds were planted in her head and blasting at full volume. She noticed a group of girls but ignored them. That's when a boy ran into her causing one bud to fall out. Then she heard it.<p>

"Soul is sooooo hot~!" One girl chimed in. Alex turned her head towards them and pulled out her other bud.

"I know he's so cool!"

"And dreamy!"

"His eyes are so gorgeous!"

"Just you wait! One day he'll be mine!"

Alex rolled her eyes. She noticed they were all wearing a Soul T-Shirt.

_'He has a fan club?'_ Alex thought in awe. She walked over.

"Are you guys still going after him?" She asked. They all turned to her.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't we be?" One asked. Alex shrugged.

"Well, seeing as how he's already dating someone-"

"WHAT?!" They all screeched.

"Well yeah, isn't he dating that Maka girl?"

"He is?!" They yelled. Then they ran off leaving Alex all disfunctioned. She then realized she made a mistake. After straightening her jacket she turned to see Soul and Maka walking towards her. She ran to them quickly.

"You guys have to hide!" Alex said.

"Why?" Maka asked. Alex thought for a minute.

"Why do you need to hide again?" She asked herself.

"You don't remember?!" Soul yelled. When she heard girls yelling she remembered.

"Oh yeah!" She said then pushed them into a closet. She closed the door and leaned against it as a group of girls ran past. When she opened the door Soul and Maka fell out.

"What the hell?!" Soul yelled. Maka glared.

"Look I'm sorry! But right now your fan base is on a rampage beacuse of me! And the last thing I need is to carry two people to the nurse!" She yelled.

"What did you tell them...?" Maka asked in a serious tone. Alex swallowed.

"Well, I guess I misunderstood the whole situation, but I thought you two were, uh,...dating." She said the last part quietly. Maka and Soul's jaw dropped.

"YOU WHAT?!" They both yelled. Again Alex shoved them in the closet and leaned against the door as another group of girls walked by.

"Why would you say that?!" Soul hissed when they left the closet.

"Because I honestly thought that at the time!" Alex argued. Maka blushed and once again they were shoved into a closet.

"Was there another group of girls?" Maka asked when they were let out.

"No I just wanted to push you." Alex laughed. Soul growled. That's when the group showed up. Alex pushed them in the closet and blocked them in.

"Have you seen Maka and Soul?" Liz questioned.

"Why?" She asked

"Because there's a rumor going around that they're dating!" Black*Star yelled.

"Damn, word travels fast in this school." She said quietly.

"Alright fine!" She opened the closet shoved the group in and slammed the door shut. She heard lots of yelling from inside, mostly Soul cursing and Black*Star teasing. Until finally she heard a polite knock on the door. When she opened it Kid was standing in front of it looking very irritated.

"We've sorted it out. Now all we have to do is straighten out this whole mess." Kid said. Alex noticed that Soul and Maka were blushing while Liz looked pretty disappointed. Alex kept the two in the closet and watched the others run around telling everyone that Soul and Maka were just friends.

If things like this happened often, she was gonna enjoy this school.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! I thought this up and just wrote it. I'll be updating my stories soon, i promise! But I don't want to upload crap chapters for you guys so be somewhat patient with me. Please don't hate me! So, until next time, WolfGal out! <strong>

**Question for you: **

Does Alex seem like a funny character? In all honesty I only add her if I need a character that's not real. Or important.


End file.
